


Happy Together

by whattheseriousfuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheseriousfuck/pseuds/whattheseriousfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will has been spending a LOT of time at the bunker lately, too much time in Dean's opinion. He needs to get out and do something, before he goes insane. And according to everyone else in the bunker that means yardsaling. This is their adventures in suburbia, going to all the good yardsales they can find,  flirting more than necessary (in a completely "heterosexual" way) and buying themselves worthless crap that they probably won't use more than 3 times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> All of the songs used in the fic will be linked in the end. So you can hear them, if you haven't before. Sorry if there are any grammar errors, I had to edit this myself. If you have any questions leave a comment. ENJOY! I mean...if you want to...if you don't want to enjoy you don't have to...whatever you're into...i'm not here to tell you what to do...

Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Kevin have been in the bunker for so long that they didn't even know what day it was anymore. Have they been down there for? Days? Weeks? Who knows? Dean sure didn't and it was driving him insane. The library they had was so large, and with Metatron still alive they might as well look for information right? They were studying up and trying to find a way to shove the angels back up there.

Kevin translated the tablet.

Sam browsed the library.

Cas skimmed over some books.

And Dean supplied them with annoying and off-putting jokes.

\----------

                “Dean, you are being unreasonable.” Cas said judgmentally.

                “Cas, no. You guys are being unreasonable. We need to get out of this damn bunker and go do something.” Dean declared. “Get out of the house, go for a drive, we could run around naked in front of Walmart for all I care, I just need to get out of here.”

                “Fine Dean, what should we do then hmm..?” Sam interrupted, offering Dean the best bitch face he could muster.

                Dean replied quickly “I don’t know Sammy we just need to do something!”

                Kevin sat up abruptly exclaiming “Guys, we should go yardsaling!”

                “What is ‘yardsaling’?” Cas asked, putting air quotes around the word.

                “It’s really simple. You just drive around town and go to a bunch of yardsales, the more you go to the more likely you are to find cool stuff.” Kevin explained. He waited for him to reply, but all Cas did was give him a perplexed look and a head tilt. Slowly realizing what was wrong he clarified by saying “Having a yardsale is a thing people do to get rid of stuff. They put all their old junk out on the yard and sell it for hella cheap prices. Some people also call them garage sales but there’s not really a difference, either way you can find some really nifty stuff. My mo-“

                “Did you just say ‘nifty’?” Dean cut in.

                “…You have no proof…Anyways though, it would be fun. We should!”

                Dean and Sam hadn’t been yardsaling since they were kids. It was never a fun activity then, considering they went as a necessity. With their father spending all his extra cash on alcohol they never exactly got to shop at department stores like other kids.

                Cas had never done it though, and it sounded exciting to him. “I think we should go too. It could be interesting.”

                “Fine,” Dean agreed, “We will go, but no whining when you want something we can’t afford!” He said glaring and Kevin and Castiel.

                “No promises man.” Kevin said.

                “Okay well, I guess everyone go get ready.” Sam said cheerfully. “We meet out front in 45 minutes. I’ll pack a lunch to eat in the car or so-”

                “We are not eating in my car.” Dean interjected.

                “Dean, it’s just a car why do you care so much?”

                “Just a car? Sammy. That is my baby. You can only eat in the baby _on occasion_. If we can avoid it we will.”

                “Fine, we will stop and eat somewhere.” Sam said, tried of the conversation. “Happy?”

                “Yes. Now go put some real clothes on, all of you.” Dean declared as he walked away into his room.

                They all looked down to see that they were not in their ‘normal’ attire. Sam was wearing his tee-shirt on inside-out and only had one sock on. Cas’ tie was right-side-up for once, but his hair was everywhere and his shirt’s buttons were either undone or in the wrong hole. Kevin wasn’t wearing any pants and had at least 7 different colored stains on his shirt…..Maybe they did need to get out…

\----------

                Forty-five minutes later they were all dressed and ready to go. Each of them piled into the impala, with Dean in the driver’s seat.

                “Why don’t I ever get to sit in front?” Kevin questioned.

                “I agree with Kevin. Why is Sam always the one up front?” Cas asked.

                “Because…I just-…I don’t…I guess…uhh……You know what I don’t know….” Dean replied. He had never really thought about it before. Maybe he could let someone else sit up there with him. “Sammy, switch Cas spots.” He said motioning to the backseat.

                “What? Why?” Sam protested.

                “Because, why not mix it up?” Dean stated smugly. “Now come on. Switch.”

                Sam and Cas started to exit the car when Kevin yelled “What the hell I asked first! Why does Cas get to sit up front?”

                “Because he doesn’t whine that he doesn’t get to sit up front!” Dean answered not exactly knowing whether or not he was making sense.

                “He doesn’t whine ‘cause he gets to sit up front!” Kevin retorted, apparently understanding what Dean meant.

                “You can sit up here later!” Dean said almost yelling.

                “Well I don’t want to if you are gunna be all grouchy about it…” Kevin grumbled, as Sam sat down next to him.

                “Uggghhhh you’re killin’ me smalls!” Dean griped, rolling his eyes, driving away from the bunker, and turning up the music.

                They drove for some time before reaching a neighborhood that had a few yardsale signs around. Dean drove up and down the road until Cas jumped slightly and pointed at a sign to the left, hand flying in front of Dean’s face.

                Cas explained his sudden movements by saying “Dean that sign says ‘yardsale’ and it has an arrow pointing down that road.”

                “Perfect!” Dean replied happily, turning left.

                Cas smiled proudly as Dean guided the car down the road all the way down to the sale. A fairly large sale at that; they seemed to have lots of interesting things so Dean pulled the car up and parked in front of the side walk.

                Dean opened Cas’ door for him…He was already out of the car. Cas wasn’t. He was right there. He was standing right next to the door anyways. He was practically holding the door handle already. There was no reason it was weird. He would’ve done it for anyone else!

                 ...At least that’s what he told himself...

                They all walked up to the yard, Kevin instantly running over to a stack of video games, and Sam walking over to a stack of books. ‘ _Typical’_ Dean thought to himself as he turned to Cas who already seemed distracted by something.

                “So Cas, Where do you want to start?” Dean asked, smirking.

                “We should look at those paintings over there.” Cas said pointing across the yard. “The bunker has no décor. It’s quite bland frankly.”

                “Whatever man. Let’s do this.” Dean said grabbing the sleeve of Cas’ coat and leading him through the maze of shelves and tables set up everywhere. Gradually they worked their way over to the 3 boxes full of various paintings and frames. They shuffled through them slowly making sure to check all of the ones they could. While searching Dean found one of a woman, the only thing wrong with it was the mouth part of it was cut open.

                Dean, not being one to pass up a movie quote, used the most childish female voice he could muster and said “Mikey, come here and make me feel like a woman. Come on,  give me a nice, wet lickery kiss.” He shakes the painting back and forth as he talks to imitate it speaking instead of him. He laughed at his own joke and looked up to see if Cas was laughing too. _‘Apparently he hasn’t seen The Goonies either then.’_  Dean thought, because the look on Cas’ face is telling him that he definitely does **not** understand.

                “From The Goonies? The part where…he yah know” Dean tried to explain as he shoved two fingers through the back of the painting imitating a tongue coming out from the mouth of the woman.

                “No Dean, I’m sorry, I do not know what you are talking about.” Cas stated.

                “Well the kid picks up the pai- You know what never mind you should just watch the movie.” Dean said dropping the painting in the box and pulling Cas over to the box of movies.

                “Dean I do not think this is really necessary.”

                “Ummm, yes. It is necessary.” Dean replied matter-o-factly. “Now look for something you think you might like.”

                “Fine.”

                They began to search through the giant boxes of VHSs and DVDs. Dean was looking for old classics, the movies that everyone **needs** to see. He could only find a couple of really good ones though, he would have to stop by a movie rental place to get all of the ones he had in mind. What he did end up finding though was Indian Jones Raiders of the Last Arc, Star Wars 1, 2, 5, and 6, Jaws, The Goonies, and The Thing. He looked up to Cas half expecting to see some lame movies like How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, Marley and Me, or some other movie like that. He was happily surprised to see what Cas found; he had The Poltergeist, Star Wars 3 and 4, and The Shining.

                “Whoa, Cas. I didn’t know you had such great taste in movies.” Dean said, surprised.

                Cas smiled at the compliment and explained “I was just grabbing ones I had heard about before. I don’t know about a lot, but I haven’t lived under a rock my whole life either.”

                “Hm.” Dean hummed, still impressed by Cas’ choices. “Well these should be enough movies for now. Wanna keep looking around?”

                “Sam and Kevin seem to be waiting for us.” Cas pointed out. Dean looked over at the Impala to see them both leaning against the side and talking to each other. Sam was holding what Dean thought was a waffle iron and Kevin had a comic book.

                “They can wait if you wanna keep looking?” Dean explained.

                “I will find more somewhere else, this is sufficient for now.” He said gesturing to the movies in his hand.

                “Okay man, whatever you want.” Dean said as he pulled Cas by the sleeve again over to the crappy fold out table where they were supposed to pay for everything. “Just set everything down.”

                Cas dropped his movies on top of Dean’s and looked up at the man sitting at the table in front of them. He was an older man with a grumpy looking face; giant nose, wrinkled forehead, sagging ears, and thick lensed glasses.  He grumbled as he counted how many movies they each had.

                “It’s a dollar a movie and you have 12 movies.” The old man grumbled.

                “Okay” Dean said pulling out his wallet with one hand a giving the man $12. “Thanks man.”

                The man grunted in reply and counted the money, he then waved his hand for them to leave. Dean and Cas grabbed their movies and headed back to the Impala.

                “What was that guy’s problem?” Dean asked irritably.

                “I don’t know man.” Sam replied smugly, “Maybe he’s homophobic?” He gestured down at Dean’s hand. Not the hand with the movies in it either, the hand with Cas’ sleeve still in it. He hadn’t realized he was still holding onto him, he knew that he grabbed him to drag him over to the table to pay…he just figured he had let go of him by now.

                “Cas, why didn't you say anything?” Dean questioned.

                “It didn't really bother me Dean. I hadn't noticed much.” Cas said casually.

                “You hadn't noticed ‘much’?” Dean asked, pointing at Cas “So you did-” He stopped talking, finally noticing that when he pointed he had kept both the cloth, and Cas’ hand, in the hand he was using to point. He quickly dropped the other man’s arm and blushed, feeling stupid.

               “Dean it’s really not a big deal. I didn't mind.” Cas reassured him.

               “Yeah Dean, you and Cas could be really happy together!” Sam mocked.

               Dean shot him a dirty look and hopped into the driver seat. Cas getting in the passenger’s seat right of him. Kevin and Sam both got in the back without complaining.

              “So Kevin, you’re not gunna whine about sitting in the back this time?”

              “Nope!” He exclaimed. He then whispered to Sam _“I wouldn't want to separate him from his boyfriend.”_

              “Kevin you asshat, we can still hear you up here!” Dean yelled back at him, driving away down the road.

              “That’s cool Dean, what are you gunna do about it?” Kevin threatened.

              “I’m gunna throw you out of my goddamn car that’s what!” Dean shouted, “You too Sam if you keep giggling at me!”

              “Sorry Dean.” They said in unison both of them trying to keep a straight face…and failing.

              Kevin decided to risk walking home and whispered one more thing to Sam _“He just wants to throw us out of the car to be alone with his boyfriend.”_

              “That’s it!” Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled over, getting out of the car and ripping Kevin’s door open. “Out of my car.” Dean stared into his eyes with such an intense scowl Kevin thought his eyes might burn right out of their sockets.

              “Can I stay if I promise to behave?” Kevin questioned sarcastically. “I’ll even pinky promise you that I will be good!” He exclaimed, sticking his pinky finger out into Dean’s face. Dean slapped his hand down and slammed the door, tiring with having to deal with this. He got back into the car and continued driving until he saw another yardsale sign. He turned onto the street and drove until he saw what he assumed was the yardsale.

             Dean got out and opened Cas’ door for him again, glaring at Kevin and Sam as he did so. They all walked up to the front of the yard and started rummaging through what they were boxes for the sale. Sam looked at the porch and noticed that sitting in front of it on the lawn was a nice looking coffee table. He walked over to it hoping to find a price tag, they needed a new coffee table...They wouldn’t tell Dean but Sam and Kevin broke their old one wrestling. Sam almost dislocated his shoulder. When he couldn’t find the tag or anyone outside to tell him how much they were selling it for he decided to knock on the door.

            A young woman, about the age of 15, opened the door still dressed in her Pac-Man pajamas.

           “Who the hell are you guys? We didn’t hire any movers.” Pj Girl questioned.

           “What do you mean movers?” Sam replied.

           “Answer my question and I’ll answer yours.”

           “No really, what do you mean? Are we at the wrong house or something?”

           “Why are you so damn tall?” She asked changing the subject abruptly.

           “Why are you so short?”

           “Why is your hair so long?”

           “Why are you still in your pajamas? It’s one in the afternoon!”

           “I do what I want you gigantic peasant! Now tell me what the hell you guys are doing in my front yard!”

           Sam suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder as Dean spun him around, pointing at the moving truck pulling into the driveway. Realizing what that meant, and realizing he was last to notice he yelled “Oh shit!” as he and Dean ran into the car, sliding into the backseat and slamming the door. Dean flattened his foot down on the gas pedal as he spun out.

           “Oh my God guys! That wasn’t a friggen’ yard sale, they were moving!” Kevin bellowed “I went through their personal belongings! I feel terrible!”

           “Kevin shut up and get over it!” Dean retorted as he drove faster down the same road.

           “Sam you seemed to be having quite a nice conversation with that young girl.” Cas said trying to change the subject a little.

           “She was bossy…and short…” Sam pouted.

           Dean rolled his eyes and continued driving until he found the yardsale that the sign was for. He pulled the car up and parked. He got out, got Cas’ door, glared at Sam and Kevin, and walked over to a box of cookbooks. He figured no one would follow him to such a boring box (He also wanted some new recipes to try out now that he had a kitchen, though he wouldn’t admit that to anyone.)

           He was wrong to think no one would follow him because sure enough Cas was right next him looking through the other box of books.

           “Hello Dean” Cas said.

           “Hiya Cas.” Dean huffed.

           “I have a question.”

           Dean’s stomach did a flip, unsure of what Cas would ask him. “Yeah, anything man.”

           “Why did you freak out when Kevin called me your boyfriend?”

           If Dean had been drinking something he probably would have choked because that was definitely not what he was expecting.

           “Well I guess I freaked because you’re not my boyfriend.” Dean said. Cas looked offended, which made Dean wonder if maybe he had insulted him, “Not that it wouldn’t be a great privilege to have you as a boyfriend- I mean- you’re great and all- but- wait- what- I’m messing up I just mean that-” Dean stuttered.  Trying to get his words out how he wanted was like trying to listen to “All Out of Love” by Air Supply without singing at least a _little_ bit…it just wasn’t happening.

           “Dean I mean…I am technically a boy…And I am your friend…Why am I not considered your boyfriend?” Cas questioned, tilting his head.

           “I don’t know Cas, just forget about it okay?”

           “Whatever you say Dean.” Cas agreed, shrugging.

           They continued to rummage through the cookbooks until Cas found one that only had dessert recipes and Dean found one for various dinners. Sam and Kevin seemed preoccupied with a giant ping pong table that was in the garage next to a pile of clothes. Dean and Cas decided to pay for what they had found. They walked up to the table set up on the porch, and put their things down.

           “How you two sweethearts doin’?” The woman behind the table asked. She had dark brown hair, and a pretty face, but she also seemed a little older than the both of them.

           “Just dandy how ‘bout you?” Dean replied leaning over the table slightly.

           “I’m swell” She said adding up the cost for their books. “That’ll be 3 bucks boys.”

           “No problem.” Dean responded, digging in his wallet for his money.

            “So how long have you two been together?” The woman asked.

           Dean slowly looked up, stunned, like a deer in the head lights. Cas although thought nothing of it and answered her proudly “Around 4 to 5 years.”

           “Oh that’s sweet; I hope you two are real happy together.” She replied amiably. Dean still confused and not really knowing what just happened dropped the money on the table and just stared into the distance. _‘Does Cas really not understand what she meant by that?’_   Dean thought to himself. After about a minute of Dean not moving and Cas trying to get his attention, Cas just grabbed the books and Deans shoulder and dragged him away saying ‘thank you’ to the woman.

           Cas walked him to the car and questioned “Dean is there something wrong?”

           “No Cas I just-” Dean sighed “It’s nothing.” He might as well give up, Cas clearly didn’t understand the significance of what he was saying. “Just get in the car.” Cas followed along and got into the passenger’s side seat.

           They silently waited for Sam and Kevin to finish their shopping, the only noise was the faint Metallica playing on the Impala’s radio. Out the window they could see Kevin run eagerly to the table to pay for something big he was carrying. Sam slowly followeed along behind him laughing. Cas saw them have a short conversation with the woman and wave goodbye. As they turned to walk away he saw Sam jump in surprise and look behind him at the woman, when he turned back around to face the car he had a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks. Kevin and him made their way back to the car and got in the backseat.

           “Guys! Look at the little treasure I found!” Kevin exclaimed holding up his ‘treasure’ which was actually an automatic bubble blower.

           “Nice man, just no blowing bubbles in my baby.” Dean said patting the dashboard, as Kevin poured the bubble soap into the machine.

           “Yeah, whatever you say.” Kevin replied nonchalantly, not caring about what Dean had said.

           “Sam why did you double-take at the woman behind the table?” Cas questioned.

           “Well she kinda’ reminded me of Pamela in a way…” Sam answered, looking down at his hands.

           “Why?” Dean asked now interested in what they were talking about.

           “Well she grabbed my butt for one…”

           “Yeah that sounds like her.” Dean replied, “…huh…”

           Dean turned up the radio to find the song “Boys on the Docks” by Dropkick Murphys playing. Realizing what song it was he turned it up even louder and sang along quietly.

           ‘ _So hey Johnny boy the battle call,’_

           Dean slowly murmured along, not wanting anyone to notice that he was singing.

           But oh, Sam noticed.

           Having spent at least half his life in the car with his wanna-be-singer brother, he could tell when Dean was singing along. Not wanting to let the chance pass him by, Sam began to sing along even louder than Dean. Almost as a challenge, Dean knew it too. Dean began to sing louder and louder trying to match Sam’s volume.

_'United we stand, divided we fall!’_

           Sam gestured to Kevin to start his bubble blower, Kevin being happy to oblige did as he was told and a flood of bubbles came flying into the car. Dean being too caught up in yelling along didn’t exactly care at the instant. He just wanted to savor the moment while it lasted. Soon Kevin began to sing along too, and Cas caught onto the beat and hummed with it.

_‘Together we are what we can’t be alone,’_

           Dean, Sam, and Kevin bellowed the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Cas tried to keep up by tapping his foot and humming with them, smiling fondly at Dean and popping bubbles as they went.

_‘We came to this country and made it a home.’_

           They rocked their way down the road, passing two lame looking sales as they went. Dean drummed on the steering wheel and nodded with the beat. He wished Cas would sing along with them, but he figured he didn’t know the words. Maybe he could teach Cas about music some other day.

           As the song ended they pulled up to another house, they all laughed as they got out of the car and walked up to the sale together.

           “Dean come look at this!” Kevin yelled branching off from the rest of them and running to a table covered in various clocks and cups.

           “Hey Cas, go ahead and look around without me. See if you can find something that would make you happy.”  Dean told Cas, patting his shoulder as he jogged off towards Kevin, “What is it Lassey? Did Little Timmy fall down the well?” Dean mocked.

           “Nothing really, just wanted to ask you something.” Kevin replied blandly.

           “Oh really now? And what would that be?”

           “What’s going on between you and Castiel?” Kevin revealed, picking up an uncomfortably large mug.

           “What do you mean?!” Dean asked, looking across the yard just in time to see Cas who had picked up a pair of handcuffs. Not just regular police handcuffs either; they were fluffy around the wrists…so it didn’t hurt when you tugged on them against the headboard… Before Cas could examine them further Dean yelled, “CAS PUT THOSE DOWN!” Cas dropped the cuffs back in the box as he looked up at Dean, holding eye contact for much longer than necessary.

           Kevin coughed and got Dean’s attention again giving him a judgmental look. “That’s what I mean man. That and you two have been glued to each other’s side for…almost as long as I’ve known the both of you!”

           Dean stopped and considered what Kevin had said. “I don’t know man. We’ve been through so much together…he’s just really important to me…” Dean said, “I like having him around…” he looked down at the clock below him and sighed.

           “That’s what I thought.” Kevin replied smiling smugly. “Now go be with your boyfriend.” He waved his hand for Dean to leave. Dean rolled his eyes as he walked away, towards Cas. _‘I’ll get Kevin back later’_ Dean thought to himself. As he came closer he noticed that Cas found something. A radio.

           “So Cas, what do you have here?” Dean asked.

           “I found a radio.” Cas answered, looking through a box. “It only takes cassettes, but I found this whole box full of them. I figured I would pick out a couple tapes.”

           “That’s cool man.” Dean said smiling, “You gunna put it in your room?”

           “No, if it’s okay I plan to put it in the kitchen. I found that cookbook earlier and I thought that if I were to be cooking I should have some music playing while I do.”

           “You are going to cook? Do you even know how to use the oven?”

           “Yes Dean. I am not an infant.”

           “I know, I know…What are you planning on making?”

           “The book I got had recipes for desserts, I thought I could make some cakes, a pie-“

           “You would make us pie?” Dean interrupted.

           “Yes.”

           “Awesome.”

           “Yes, ‘awesome’. Anyways though I thought it would be nice to have a radio.”

           “Do you need any help picking out some music?”

           “No I think I have it handled.”

           “Okay man,” Dean said sitting on the table next to the box of cassettes.

           “I am fine alone. You don’t need to sit with me.”

           “Who says I don’t want to?”

           Cas smiled as he nodded in reply, still rummaging through the box and slowly making a pile of all the tapes he wanted. Dean kicked his legs back and forth as he waited. After about five minutes Cas had 11 cassettes and was ready to pay. They both walked up to the old lady sitting in the garage, Dean carrying the radio for him.

           “Is this where we pay for everything?” Dean asked the woman.

           “Sure is, what do you have?” The older woman replied.

           “An old radio and …” Dean stopped talking to count the tapes in Castiel’s arms, “11 cassette tapes.”

           “Okie Dokie, well the radio is 10 bucks and its 25 cents a tape. So that’s $12.75, but couples get a 2 dollar discount.”

           Dean not being one to pass up _any_ sort of discount grabbed Cas’ free hand and said, “Well that’s awesome because we are totally a couple.” Cas looked at Dean with confusion, Dean knew he would have to explain himself later but for now he just wanted $2 off.

           “Well look who only has to pay $10.75.” the woman said laughing.

           Dean set the radio down and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, paying the woman $10.75, and picking the radio back up.

           “Thank you.” Cas said to the old woman as he and Dean walked back to the car, still holding hands. On their way back they passed Sam and Kevin, Sam’s jaw was on the floor and Kevin had a smile on his face that Dean wanted to punch off. Dean scowled at them but Cas just smiled. They walked all the way back to the Impala with their fingers intertwined in the other’s. Dean opened Cas’ door for him as he got in. After Cas sat Dean laid the radio down near Cas’ feet and shut his door. He walked over to the other side of the car and got in the driver’s seat.

           “Sorry I grabbed your hand like that Cas, I never pass up the chance for a good discount.” Dean explained.

           “It’s okay, your hands are very strong.” Cas responded casually.

           “Oh um…thank you?” Dean replied not knowing what he was supposed to say back, “Your hands are really…uhh...soft?”

           “Thank you Dean I appreciate the compliment.” Cas said not understanding how strange this was to Dean.

           “Yeah uh,” Dean coughed trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, “No problem?”

           As he said it Sam and Kevin hopped into the car.

           “So that’s why you did it huh?” Sam questioned, throwing the flannel shirts he bought into the car.

           “Did what?” Dean replied.

           “Held Cas’ hand! You just wanted a discount!”

           “Well yeah, you would've done the same!”

           “I wouldn't have lied to some sweet old lady for $2!”

           “Well Dean and Cas didn't really have to lie, now did they Sam?” Kevin cut in.

           Dean turned around and gave Kevin the most condescending look he could muster. Kevin just shrugged.

           “I think it’s ‘bout time we headed home, what about you guys?” Dean suggested.

           “Yes.” Cas, Sam, and Kevin all said in unison.

           “Okay then ladies, let’s get this show on the road then.” Dean said starting the car and driving back to the bunker.

\----------

           They arrived home at around 4 pm. Each of them grabbed what they bought. Sam’s stomach grumbled as he got out of the car.

           “Ughhh…” Sam whined, “We forgot to get food while we were out.”

           Everyone else got out of the car too as Cas replied, “I can make us a meal.”

           “You? Make food?” Sam asked, “But angels don’t eat.”

           “Sam, though I do not eat I think I am completely capable of making food for us.”

           “Go for it Cas,” Dean interjected, “Make us something.”

           “What should I make?” Castiel asked.

           “You could try something out of my new cook book.” Dean replied.

           “That’s true. I will do that then.” Cas said. Everyone started walking towards the house, having answered the question of what they would have for dinner when Kevin realized something.

           “Wait- you bought a cookbook?”

           “Shut up Kevin! I’m nesting!” Dean said, lightly shoving Kevin into the door of the bunker.

           “Whatever you’re into man.” Kevin replied, laughing and walking away.

           Dean and Cas walked to the old TV in the living room and put their movies down in front of it.

           “Dean may I see your cookbook? I will bring it to the kitchen and begin making dinner.” Cas said.

           “You’re hands are kinda full already man.” Dean replied. Cas looked down at the radio, cassettes, and cookbook already in his hands.

           “I suppose.”

           “I’ll walk you to the kitchen,” Dean stated “It’s on my way anyways. I’m gunna go to my room and take a nap before we eat.”

           “Okay,” Cas agreed as they walked to the kitchen. “and can I ask you something?”

           “Sure.” Dean said smiling.

           “Well…you didn’t explain to me the significance of the word ‘boyfriend’ earlier and I was wondering if you could now. What makes the term so distinctive?” Cas asked

           “Well…boyfriends…uhh… _and girlfriends_ …they are…” Dean sighed, “They are people who are very special to you. You care for them, you share with them, you have fun with them, and you can…hold their hands and kiss and stuff…” Dean was internally slapping himself in the face for mentioning the hand holding. “You can hug them…and dance with them…and basically it’s someone you like being around and someone that means a lot to you.”

           “Hm…” Cas considered what Dean had just said. They reached the kitchen and Cas set his radio on the counter, he set the cassettes down next to it. Dean dropped his book on the table and Cas put his book down on top of it afterwards.

           “Anyways though,” Dean said, changing the subject. “What tapes did you get?”

           “I got a couple, each of them are from a different genre. I have rock, country, classical, and others. I believe they are all compilations of songs of that type because none of them have the artists labeled.”

           “That’s cool, this way you can figure out what type of music you like?”

           “Exactly.”

           “Well you have fun with that while I go take a nap.” Dean started to walk away towards his room.

           “Sleep well Dean.” Cas advised.

           “Will do Cas.” Dean replied, shuffling to his room.

           As he reached his door he heard Cas’ classical music begin from the kitchen, he smiled fondly and open his door. He walked in, took off his jacket, and flopped down on his bed face first. He fell asleep in minutes.

\----------

           Dean woke up 56 minutes later to the smell of gravy and the sound of overwhelmingly girly music.

_'Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces passed and I’m homebound.’_

           Dean sat up quickly _‘What the hell?!’_ he thought to himself as he rolled over.

_'Staring blankly ahead, just makin my way, makin my way through the crowd.’_

           Dean sat at his bedside and considered his options on how to approach the situation. A) Go back to sleep and cross his fingers he didn’t wake up ever again. B) Just accept that the song was playing and move on. C) TURN INTO A GIANT LIZARD MONSTER AND DESTROY THE SOURCE OF SAID MUSIC, THEN PROCEED TO DESTROY TOKYO AFTER.

_‘And I miss you. And I need you. Now I wonder,’_

           After a moment of consideration he decided that ‘C’ was in fact not an option.

_‘If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time, would pass me by?’_

           And maybe ‘A’ wasn’t the best option either.

_‘Cause you know I’d walk 1,000 miles if I could just see you. Tonight.’_

           He settled for option ‘B’. He stood up, bracing himself for the unknown when suddenly-

_'It’s always times like these when I think of you, and I wonder if you ever think of me.’_

**Cas was singing along.** The realization hit Dean like a ton of bricks. He ran out of his room to the kitchen door and stopped to lean against the wall before looking in. He was breathing heavily but not from running, but from the sheer excitement of catching Cas singing to himself.

_‘Cause everything seems wrong, and I don’t belong living in your precious memories.’_

           Dean slowed his breathing and peered around the door.

_‘Cause I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder…’_

           Cas shook his hips to the beat as he got something out of the oven. Dancing. Cas was dancing. And singing of all things too. Dean was glad that he woke up when he did, he didn’t want to miss this.

_‘If I could fall into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by?’_

           Dean slowly scuffled into the room. His grin was so wide he thought his face might rip in half, but he couldn’t help it. He had never seen Cas so loose and unattached. He had his trenchcoat draped over a chair along with the black coat from his suit, and his shoes were tucked away nicely under it. All he had was his white dress shirt, his socks, and his slacks.

_‘Cause you know I’d walk 1,000 miles if I could just see you. Tonight.’_

           His gravelly voice was off key and he mumbled half of the words. It only made it that much funnier for Dean.

_‘And I, I don’t want to let you know. I, I drown in your memory.  I, I don’t want to let this go. I, I don’t…’_

           Dean held his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. He didn’t want Cas to know he was there in the fear that if he saw or heard him he would stop.

_‘Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I’m homebound.’_

           While he thought Cas looked ridiculous, shaking his hips around, scooting from the sink to the stove in his socks, and singing absolutely terribly, he almost wanted to join him.

_‘Staring blankly ahead, just makin my way, makin my way through the crowd.’_

           Would Cas be mad if he knew Dean was watching him?

            ' _And I still need you. And I still miss you. And now I wonder…’_

Would he be too embarrassed to even play music anymore?

             _‘If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time would pass us by?’_

            No. Cas isn’t like that. But...would he think it was funny too?

             _‘Cause you know I’d walk 1000 miles if I could just see you…’_

Would he keep singing? Would he keep dancing?

             _‘If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by?’_

            Dean didn’t care about the answers to those questions.

             _‘Cause you know I’d walk a thousand miles,’_

            He didn’t care if he got rejected.

             _‘If I could just see you.’_

He just wanted to dance with Cas.

             _‘If I could just hold you,’_

            He reached out and grabbed Cas’ shoulder, turning him around.

             _‘Tonight.’_

            “Cas can I have this next dance with you?” Dean whispered as the song ended. Cas’ eyes widened in joy as he nodded a ‘yes’.

            Dean smiled at him, he then put one hand on Cas’ waist and the other in Cas’ hand. Cas reciprocated the motion so that he was grabbing Dean’s waist as well. He had never danced with anyone before. He thought he could just copy Dean. The next song started and Dean immediately recognized it as “Happy Together” by The Turtles. The gentle guitar stared and Dean shook them back and forth, moving them in circles around the room.

             _‘Imagine me and you. I do.’_

           Dean turned them quickly, almost dragging Cas’ feet as he spun them, earning a laugh from him.

            _‘I think about you day and night. It’s only right,’_

           As the song got faster, the sloppier their dancing got as they tried to keep up with the beat.

_‘To think about the girl you love, and hold her tight.’_

           Dean pulled away from Cas and twirled him around. He held Cas’ hand above his head as he spun, both of them laughing and giggling now.

_‘So happy together...’_

           Cas pulled Dean closer to him, nuzzling his face in Dean’s neck feeling the vibrations in his chest as he laughed.

_‘If I should call you up, invest a dime. And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind.’_

           Dean grinned widely as they circled swiftly from one place to another.

_‘Imagine how the world could be, so very fine. So happy together…’_

           Dean began to sing along, he knew all the words. Why not? He grabbed both of Cas’ hands and spun them in a circle.

_‘I can’t see me lovin’ nobody but you, for all my life.’_

           Cas began spinning them faster and faster until they were both practically flung away from each other, their hands no longer holding, and bodies no longer close.

_‘When you’re with me, baby the skies’ll be blue. For all my life.’_

           Cas looked down at his feet then back up at Dean. He then slid across the kitchen floor with his socks right into Dean’s arms, where he was wrapped in his warm embrace.

_‘Me and you and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be,’_

Dean sang loudly and obnoxiously, trying to be as dorky as he possibly could, to make the angel laugh. 

            _‘The only one for me is you, and you for me. So happy together…’_

Dean pulled away from the long hug and grabbed one of Cas’ hands. He extended his arm and pulled Cas’ out too, he then spun around into Cas’ chest, wrapped in his arm. Cas brought his other hand out to rest on top of Dean’s. Cas’ chest pressed to Deans back as they swayed back and forth.

_‘I can’t see me loving nobody but you, for all my life.’_

Dean spun out of the backwards hug and brought both of Cas’ hands in his own. Their finger’s interlocked as they looked into each other’s eyes.

            ' _When you’re with me baby the skies will be blue, for all my life.’_

           The serious look they shared in their goofy situation threw them both into an even bigger laughing fit than before.

_‘Me and you and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be.’_

           Dean spun Cas around again and again, Cas slipping around in his socks as he twirled. They both giggled like idiots, but they didn’t care what they looked like, who was watching, or what this meant to their relationship…they just reveled in it…

            _‘The only one for me is you, and you for me. So happy together…’_

            Cas pulled up close to Dean once he was done whirling around the room. Dean leaned to the left kicking one leg out to one side as they danced; he leaned right kicking again, he switched his feet back and forth alternating which feet he kicked out.

             _‘Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba…’_

Cas played along and began kicking his legs out in unison with Dean.

             _‘Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba...’_

“You ready?” Dean asked Cas unexpectedly. Cas had no time to say ‘yes’ before Dean grabbed his hips and picked him up.

             _‘Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be.’_

            Dean held Cas above his head and twisted them around, Cas kicking his feet and laughing as Dean smiled up at him.

             _‘The only one for me is you, and you for me. So happy together…’_

Dean dropped Cas down into his arms. Cas placed his arms around Deans waist and positioned his face in the nape of Dean’s neck, he breathed in slowly as the song calmed down. Dean rested his chin on top of Cas’ head and closed his eyes, loving the way he felt in his arms.

             _‘So happy together…’_

They stopped and held each other, catching their breaths and chuckling about what they had just done.

             _‘How is the weather? So happy together…’_

“Dean, that was fun.” Cas laughed breathlessly, “We should do that again.”

            “Yeah we should.” Dean smiled.

             _‘We’re happy together…’_

“Dean…Since we have held hands, and hugged, and danced…and you mean a lot to me…” Cas blushed, face still buried in Dean’s chest “Does that mean you can be my boyfriend now?”

            “Cas.” Dean’s grin split wide across his face, “Are you asking me out?”

            “No Dean I do not wish to go outside, I want to stay right here.”

            Dean laughed at Cas’ naivety and replied “Yes Cas…I would love to be your boyfriend now.”

             _‘So happy together…’_

Dean could feel Cas smile against his neck. They both closed their eyes and thought about how lucky they were to have each other.

             _‘Happy together…’_

Dean pressed his lips to the top of Cas’ head and kissed him gently, Cas hugged Dean tighter.

             _‘So happy together…’_

            The song ended along with the tape and they sat in silence for what felt like forever, breathing in unison, and just holding each other. They had both been waiting for something like this for so long, and it was finally happening.

            “You know…” Cas mumbled into Dean’s shirt, “We are going to have to tell Sam and Kevin.”

            “Yeah I know…And if Kevin says ‘I told you so.’ I swear I will am throw him outside.” Dean replied, seriously.

\----------

                Later that night everyone sat down for dinner. Cas insisted that they all sit at the kitchen table as opposed to sitting in the living room or the library, he wanted the first meal he made to be eaten together with his family. To Dean’s delight Cas had prepared chicken pot pie for dinner.

                “Geez Cas, this is delicious!” Sam said, food flying out of his mouth, “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

                “Jimmy, it seems, was a very talented cook. I think some of his attributes were passed on to me.” Cas replied.

                They went on eating, and talking for an hour until they devoured the whole pie and did the dishes together.

                “So what now?” Kevin asked, drying his hands on a towel.

                “We could watch a movie?” Sam suggested.

                “As long as you don’t get to pick the movie Mister ‘I think Frozen was better than Tangled’” Dean mocked.

                “Yes, it would be wise for someone else to pick the film.” Cas agreed.

                “…You guys suck…” Sam pouted.

                “Dean and Cas bought some movies! We could watch one of those.”  Kevin said.

                “Yeah!” Dean said, “OH! We should watch The Goonies! Cas has never seen it!”

                “Perfect, I love that movie!” Kevin said, running into the living room to turn on the TV.

                “Wait a minute Short Round.” Dean said grabbing Kevin’s shirt before he could run away. “If we’re going to do this we're are gunna’ do it right. I’ll make popcorn. Everyone else get in their pajamas and be in the living room in 15 minutes.”

                Sam, Kevin, and Cas all nodded and went to their rooms to change.

                Dean threw some popcorn in the microwave and waited for it to pop. He popped 3 bags and split them between 4 bowls. He then went to his bedroom to change into his pajamas; blue flannel pants and a grey t-shirt. He walked back into the kitchen, grabbed the bowls, and headed for the living room. There he saw Kevin sitting on the floor in front of the TV in his flannel pajamas, Sam on the recliner in his flannel pajamas, and Cas on the couch in his…you guessed it…flannel pajamas. Dean looked down at his own attire, which was of course…flannel pajamas…

                “Guys I think we need some time apart.” Dean said, gesturing down at their clothing.

                “It’s a Winchester thing Dean.” Sam replied cheekily.

                “Flannel means family.” Kevin whispered to himself, so no one would hear him. “And family means nobody gets left behind.”

                “Kevin I can hear you quoting Lilo and Stitch over there.” Dean said.

                “No you can’t.” Kevin replied casually, “Now let’s start the movie!”

                Kevin jumped up and put the movie in. He then sat back down on the ground. Dean handed everyone a bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Cas. Dean laid his popcorn bowl down in his lap and grabbed Cas’ hand. They interlocked their fingers and smiled at each other. They spent half of the movie like that until Kevin went to get a drink.

                He stood up slowly, “Sam you need anything from the kitchen?” Sam shook his head ‘no’ “What about you two lovebi- I KNEW IT YOU LITTLE SHITS ARE HOLDING HANDS! I CALLED IT! WHO CALLED IT? ME. THAT’S RIGHT! HA!” Kevin gloated, pointing at their hands.

                “Yes Kevin. We have finally admitted our feelings towards each other.” Cas said calmly.

                “I knew it. I friggen’ knew it.” Kevin said pacing back and forth. Sam said nothing, jaw still on the floor.

                “Yes Kevin, you knew it. Now go get your stupid drink so we can play the movie.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

                “ **I told you so**.” Kevin said, soon to be regretting it.

                Dean being a man of his word threw Kevin outside and didn't let him back in until the movie was over.

 

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Here be the songs. Just copy and paste the links.
> 
> "Boys on the Docks" Dropkick Murphys:  
> http://youtu.be/ywWROB6B7KE
> 
> "A Thousand Miles" Vanessa Carlton:  
> http://youtu.be/ERw2LuU6Jj8
> 
> "Happy Together" The Turtles:  
> http://youtu.be/LFyTHc9IgKU
> 
> This was really fun to write, so if you have any suggestions for more tell me or something! Have a glorious day!


End file.
